My Knight and Her Steed
by SadFaceLover
Summary: Fashion Designer, Alice Brandon, is a spoiled, rich kid who always got her way. What happens when she is placed into Witness Protection Program for a drug deal gone wrong? Who does she meet? Will she change her unbecoming ways?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I give complete credit to Bellice Fan. She supplied the idea for it and I am just writing it down for her. Also, unfortunately, the girls and Twilight do not belong to me. I would love to have billions of dollars, but I don't. Warning: This has some graphic scenes in it. **

**I give you My Knight and Her Steed**

"No those are absolutely unacceptable." I stated firmly. The designs these amateurs were giving me were horrible. Not just that, they looked like a child threw something together and called it fashionable.

"But Ms. Brandon…" I raised a brow in challenge. He immediately shut his mouth and left in a hurry.

"Make sure you fix that trash!" I called after him. Realizing I didn't have my latte in my hand like I had asked ten minutes ago, I grew infuriated. "Where is my latte?" I shouted.

xxx

I don't even know why I even bother with those insolent children who somehow managed to get a job with me. The Brandon Line had a rep to keep after all. I dug in my designer purse, the purse I had designed, for my keys and furrowed my brows. Where were my keys? I reached the alley way where I had parked my car and looked up.

"You said I would have six units of this! Where is it?" Quickly I dodged behind a few trashcans and crouched low to the ground. Terrified, I held my breath.

"You see James, I…" BANG! I jumped. The man howled.

"No excuses! None! Am I clear?" I heard a weak 'crystal' and he began to babble again. I heard another bang and silence. I felt something crawl over my foot and I looked down. There was a rat by my foot. I jumped again, covering my mouth with my hand and lost my balance and fell forward. The trashcans made a loud commotion. I gasped at the scene before me. The man had a hole through his head and blood. It was everywhere. That was when I noticed the man glaring at me.

"How much did you hear bitch?" Lost for words I stood up and backed into the wall behind me. He ran over to me and gripped my throat, holding me up above the ground. I felt my throat being constricted and I gasped desperately for air. His eyes were the blackest eyes I have ever seen. That will forever be engraved into my mind. His face was contorted into a ferocious sneer. I was about to pass out, but not without fighting. I clawed at his arm, causing lacerations. Soon enough, there were sirens. He dropped me and bolted down the alley way knocking over trashcans and scaled a chain link fence.

"Ma'am, I am Emmett Swan. I am with the FBI. Do you know who you just encountered?" he questioned.

"No I demand a lawyer. He needs to be put in jail immediately." Emmett looked taken aback by her high and mighty air and rubbed his neck.

"You are lucky to even be alive ma'am. Look, that was James Hunter. He is on America's Most Wanted list and now he knows your face. We need to get you into Witness Protection." Agent Swan or whatever his name said.

"No I will not go into some remote place away from my job. I will not." He sighed and gave her an ultimatum.

"Fine, but if you die, it's not on my hands. Then what about your job then?" He began to walk away, but fear struck me. Anyone taking my job but me, that was unfathomable.

"Alright, I will go…" I called. He peered down at me and smiled.

"Let's go to HQ." I got up on wobbly legs and followed him through the throng of police and their cruisers.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I give complete credit to Bellice Fan. She supplied the idea for it and I am just writing it down for her. Also, unfortunately, the girls and Twilight do not belong to me. I would love to have billions of dollars, but I don't. Warning: This has some graphic scenes in it. **

**I give you My Knight and Her Steed**

"Emmett, ya know how I feel 'bout all this!" I grumbled into the phone.

"Please Bella, just do me this one favor. I am trying to get it through the court. She knows where she will be going and you will be paying you for your service! You know you are behind on the bills for the ranch and I know that your horses are young. You can't exactly send them to the knackers." I snickered slightly.

"Is she a spoiled egg?" I asked. He confirmed my suspicions and cursed.

"Aw shit man. Why do I always git stuck with your… Fine dammit. I'll do it. Only for the money. I kinda need the money Em." He squealed like a school girl and thanked me profusely.

"When Ya'll gonna send her down here?" I asked curiously. He cleared his throat.

"She is uh, on her way. I knew you would say yes." I growled and paced.

"Fuck ya Em. I gotta git decent know. Bye." I ran a hand through my wild locks and sighed. I tromped up the stairs to the second floor and headed to the West Gable. That was where my room was. All my clothes looked so similar. I sighed again and pulled out my best flannel shirt. It was blue and red plaid and some straight leg blue jeans. After getting into my clothes, I put my favorite belt on and put the black riding hat on that my father owned. He died from an accident years back, and I was left the horse ranch. Emmett was given to Daddy's ex wife as a kid. We grew up separately, but he would visit the ranch over the summer. I put my leather cowboy boots on and headed down the stairs.

Xxx

The figure came out of the black car. She had her back to me, but I could tell she was pretty. She had a body that most women killed for. She was gonna have to get a new wardrobe. Those heels ain't cuttin' it.

Then, she turned around. Normally I don't believe in the whole love at first sight, but in that moment I was smitten. I opened the screen door to the house and greeted her.

"Howdy ma'am. I am Bella Swan. I guess I oughta be takin' care of ya now." I said as the car pulled away. She had two bags total. I am surprised she didn't have more.

"Good, you may carry my bags now." I gave her a bewildered look.

"I may? No carry your own damn bags." She pouted and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Beautiful face, ugly personality.

"People would kill to carry things for me. You will do it now." I towered over her and glared as menacing as possible.

"I said no ma'am. I ain't your help, I ain't here to wait on ya hand and foot. I am here to make sure you don't get a bullet through you skull. Carry your bags." I stated in a calm voice. She looked terrified and speechless. I bet she never had anyone tell her no before.

I began to walk toward the stables and prepared Storm Rider. She was a beaut. I love this horse. She was gittin a little older though. I peered out the door and saw Alice pick up her own bags and carry them inside.

Maybe, just maybe I can try to show her discipline among other things.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I dedicate this to my biggest fan ahaha you know who you are! **

**Note: This is rated M. It is because of graphic material. Maybe sexual later on. **

**There is a bit of fluff and a bit of angst and a lot of cuteness in this chapter. Hope it is what you expect.**

**Another note: Someone mentioned if it was Australian. Nope. Haha. Nah, Bella Swan has got a southern twang to her voice. I envision it being like Maggie from Walking Dead but not as deep.**

**Next installment of My Knight and Her Steed**

"Em, she ain't just spoiled, she is _rotten_!" I husked into the phone. He chuckled at me and apologized.

"She, she said, 'you may carry my bags.' Em, may? I ain't puttin' up with that!"

"Sorry Bella, but remember. You're getting paid." I groaned and peered up the stairs as if anticipating Alice to be tromping down the stairs any moment.

"I gotta go check on Rider. She's gittin' old ya know." He bid farewell and hung up. I headed out the the stables and looked into each pin to see my horses. One was ready to give birth soon. Maybe Alice would like to see the fowl after its born. I got to Rider and smiled when she approached me.

"Heya girl." I whispered. "Whaddya think? Should I be nicer to Alice?" She snuffed a little and shook her head. I laughed and rubbed down her nose.

"Daddy always told me to be nice to others."

Xxx

I opened my suitcases and pulled out my clothes. Knowing I was going to a ranch, I packed the proper clothes. I bought a pair of cowboy boots and the appropriate attire for ranching. I of course designed my clothing. It would be preposterous to not wear my clothes I design. Bella was sure full of herself. People would be bending over backwards just to do something for me. She is just a redneck with no manners. Without anyone around, I had to hang up my own clothes. This is what I resort to…being my own maid. Just the thought alone sends shivers down my spine.

The sun was setting over the horizon. I had to admit, it was beautiful. I bet the West Gable got a wonderful view of it. It was rather stuffy in my room, so I opened up the window to let a nice cool breeze filter though the room. A soft gallop reached my ears. I looked out the window to see a corral. There were at least five or six out there. One had Bella on its back. I watched as she had one hand on the reins and the other on her hat to prevent it from falling off her head. She had her wild locks flying behind her in a curtain of silky brown. For some reason, my heart fluttered at the sight. I dismissed it absentmindedly. I had the sudden urge to go out there and ride a horse. Father never allowed me to ride a horse. That was the last time I remember him telling me no.

"_Daddy! Can I ride a horse?" I asked. He gave me a menacing sneer._

"_Those are filthy beasts. No you can not Mary and this is the last time you will speak of this."_

I shook the awful memory away and saw Bella jump a hurdle. She executed it quite well. I sighed and changed out of my normal wear and headed down the stairs and to the corral.

"Well, ain't this shockin'. You dressed as a cowgirl. Whatcha doin' out here?" Bella asked. I felt shy…Why do I feel so shy?

"I have always wanted to ride a horse, but daddy never let me." Bella peered down at me with her chocolate eyes.

"Alright little lady. Gimme your hands." She told me. For once, I obeyed a command. She yanked me up, causing me to squeal. Bella was very strong for a woman. She placed me in front of her on the saddle. She leaned into me and grabbed the reins. We trotted for what seemed like hours when it was only a few minutes. She took my hands and placed the reins in it.

"She is a responsive horse. Good horse for a first timer." She whispered in my ear. Then the warmth from behind me disappeared. As that thought registered, I saw Bella standing next to me. She whistled real low and smiled.

"Lookin' mighty fine up there Princess." I whipped my head in her direction.

"Princess?" I demanded. She chuckled and whacked the horse's behind. With a click of Bella's tongue she began to trot forward.

"Yep, you're spoiled rotten." I made a disbelieving noise and turned away from her.

"Make sure ya sit up straight. Loosen your grip on the reins. She ain't gonna reach behind and bit ya." I glowered at her and did what she advised. To my surprise, I had better control. After about ten minutes of riding, I wanted down. My rump was beginning to hurt.

"Help me down now." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Git yourself down. I ain't your maid." I groaned and threw my leg back over the horse and promptly fell on my back. The wind was surely knocked out of me. I could feel it. I just laid there for a few minutes before gaining my breath again. Bella however, was laughing at my misery. I stood up and winced. Pushing passed her, I headed to the house.

"Aw come on, don't be like that Alice!"

_Xxx_

I was in the stables feeding the horses at an ungodly hour. I knew I should have done it earlier, but Alice was riding Storm Rider and I couldn't exactly tell her no. I guess I could have, but seeing her calm face while she was on the horse made me smile. She was real pretty once you got that perpetual sneer off her face.

I heard a scream from the house a mile away in the stables. Panic set in and without even harnessing up Rider, I mounted her as quickly as possible and set off in a rapid gallop to the house. I jumped off her and burst through the doors and up the stairs to the East Gable. Alice was thrashing and screaming in her sleep. Despite what I was taught, I restrained her immediately because she was clawing at her arms in her sleep. I patted her away and she gazed up at me. I never realized how light Alice's eyes were. They were seafoam green. So beautiful.

"Get off of me. Get out!" I sighed and got off of her. "Get out now!" She even threw a fucking stiletto at me. I just barely dodged it and ducked for the door.

I didn't catch an ounce of sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am merely writing this story, Bellice Fan came up with the brilliant idea. I just love writing it, especially Bella. She will make a difficult decision in this chapter though. A foal is about to be born… : ) Jasper will be included in this chapter.**

**Note: This is rated M. It is because of graphic material. Maybe sexual later on. **

**Next installment of My Knight and Her Steed**

"Well, Bella what do we got here?" Jasper asked. Alice was sitting in the house. I had checked her back and as I suspected, it was bruised pretty bad. She came down the stairs limping. I also had to bandage her arms because of the scratches she left the night before. She wasn't talking with me at all. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't mind one bit.

"Marlie is gonna give birth to that foal any minute now. She's in labor." He tsked and shook his head.

"Bella, it doesn't look so good. She is dyin'. You have to choose. Either the foal or Marlie. If you don't choose in at least ten minutes, they both will die." I couldn't choose that! I love em both. I have had Marlie since she was born by her now deceased mother. I sighed and ran a hand through my wild locks. I had tears pricking my eyes.

"Just… Gimme a minute will ya?" Jasper nodded at me and left me alone with the mare. I rubbed her body in a soothing manner and hugged her around her neck. She seemed to know and snuggle into my shoulder as I sobbed. I couldn't be here when he put her down. I was pulled off the Marlie and looked at Jasper's handsome face. I am a lesbian, but even I could recognize Jasper was very attractive.

"I…save the foal. Please Jasper." He nodded and pulled out a scalpel and gloves.

"I am going to do an emergency cesarean. But first I need you to inject her in the neck with this needle." He handed me a needle that was filled with possibly the same stuff that epidurals use. After I did that, with little resistance from Marlie, I rubbed between her eyes as he cut into her flesh. I had to look away. Then I heard the crying of a beautiful foal. I locked eyes with it and smiled. I would need to teach it to stand. The horse below me began to pant. She soon released her last breath. I had to stay strong. The little pony was crying out as he began to struggle to stand on his legs. Jasper confirmed that it was a boy for me and smiled.

"He is strong for a foal. What will you name him?" I didn't have any clue.

"Let's name him Kent. As in Clark Kent." A voice said behind me. I looked to see Alice in the doorway. She was leaning against the frame casually. "Because he is strong as a foal. Clark Kent was strong as a kid." I ripped my gaze away from Alice's sultry body and back at the little horse.

"Kent is a good, strong name." I told Jasper. I smiled at him and he smiled in return.

"Kent is a good name."

"How is she?" Alice asked. I looked at her like she was an idiot. Can she not see the gaping wound in her abdomen?

"Dead." I stated bluntly. Alice's eyes downcasted and she bit her lip.

"Sorry." Um…excuse me? Did she just say sorry? I looked at Jazz bewildered and shook my head.

"We will take care of the body Bella…if you want?" I smiled at Jasper gratefully.

"Okay. Thank you. How much do I owe ya?" He waved his hand dismissively.

"Nothing. Free of charge Bella. I know you are tight for money inheritin' the farm and all." I couldn't possibly do that. "And don't ya dare insist ma'am. Your father devoted so much of his time with us that you should never have to pay anythin'." My eyes glistened and almost hugged him…but he was covered in blood.

"Boys! Loader up!" Jasper called as he headed outside. He stopped to look at Alice and they began to chat. Knowing that Jasper was gay didn't settle the jealousy I felt. I nearly growled at him. However, I was preoccupied with trying to teach the little foal to stand. With a sigh, I watched them leave together.

XXX

"You are very full of yourself aren't ya young lady?" Jasper asked. I frowned.

"Why do you say that?" He snorted at me. Jasper furrowed his brows. He seemed pensive for a minute before responding to me.

"Well, one you are demanding things of me and you just met me, two, Bella has told me what you said to her when you guys met and three you just got that air around you." His accent was diluted, but Bella's was strong. I was about to question him on it, but Bella exited the stable with an empty bottle. It must have been filled with milk.

"Thank ya Jazz. I owe ya at least somethin'." He laughed and put an arm around her. They walked like that for a few minutes before he said something.

"Well you could always just gimme kiss." I laughed at Bella's expression.

"You know you prefer hotdog to hamburgers." My eyes widened comically. He was gay? What a damn shame.

"Well, you don't like hotdog so shut up." Then my jaw dropped. Bella was a lesbian? I should have gotten some body language clues…or even verbal. Bella turned around to face me and smirked something that made her lips curve in the most sinful way. My expression had to be pricelss.

"I hope you don't mind that at all." I raised my brow in a teasing manner.

"You do realize I am in the fashion business." I racked my eyes over her appreciatively. She had her sleeves rolled up to her elbows showing off her amazing forearms and her straight leg jeans just accentuated her long legs. Her boots were a good accent along with the belt and cowboy hat. Why am I checking her out? The fucking Hell? "Speaking of which, you need a new wardrobe. It's hideous." I strutted away and grinned to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am merely writing this story, Bellice Fan came up with the brilliant idea. I just love writing it, especially Bella. Alice is a little harder to write since I am not spoiled, but I like writing in her point of view because at this point she isn't being mean, she is baiting Bella. Not like in the beginning where she was demanding. She is having fun now.**

**Note: This is rated M. It is because of graphic material. Maybe sexual later on. **

**Next installment of My Knight and Her Steed**

I began to question my sanity. Here I am thinking James is in my room, and nearly killed Bella with another stiletto. This time she caught it though.

"Jesus girl. Are ya'll tryin' to take my head off with this?" she waved the heel at me with a frown. She throws down the heel and sits on the bed with me.

"I heard ya'll screamin' again. Alice it has been a week since ya got here. What can I do to help ya?" I frowned and turned my back to her, covering up again.

"Its James ain't? He is plaguin' your mind. Lemme tell ya something Alice. When I was sixteen, I got my first girl. She was a beauty. Taller than me, long fiery red hair. I realized it a little too late that she was completely nutters. She found some rope in the house somewhere, tied me to my bed and stole my virginity. The police didn't believe me that the girl had raped me. She…she was set free. I was sufferin'. I took it so no other girl had to. Her name was Victoria. I thought I was doin' right by everyone else by keepin' her entertained. I put up with it for years. One day, she had a gun. You wanna know how my Daddy died? Protectin' me. She fired it, but daddy stepped in front of me. If that ain't a true man, then there ain't one out there." I was shocked at her declaration.

"How long ago was this?" I asked, the curiousity getting the better of me.

"It was four years ago 'morrow. I inherited everything, the ranch, the horses, and the house. It gets mighty lonely here by yourself. My momma lives in Florida. I could always visit, but I doubt my truck is up for the ride. I like havin' you here. I believe I can change ya in a good way. For the better."

"You should have done something Bella. She was hurting you." Bella frowned.

"Nobody believed me. I have the scars, but even then nobody believed me." Scars? I will question that later.

"Just go Bella I want to be left alone." Bella sighed and slowly got to the door.

"Its always good talkin' 'bout it darlin'." Then she left.

XXX

The next morning, I woke up. My scratches were healing and my bruise was fading. I felt much better now.

"Mornin' Princess. You up for some work today?" I groaned and shook my head.

"Too damn bad because you git the fun job. You will be feedin' Kent today and then shovelin' up some shit and puttin' new hay down." That was when I really groaned.

"Fuck you. I am not doing that."

" No thanks, you ain't my type. Just be glad it ain't a long job. If ya want, ya can help me with buildin' a new stable afterwards. The old one is just that. Old. I'm afraid it'll fall on ol' Rider and the others." Rider? That must have been the horse I rode the other day. Wait, did she just say no thanks? I am a little offended now.

"I am layin down some cement to level it today. Will ya'll help me? Jacob will be there. He is single." Surprisingly, I wasn't looking for a relationship.

"I don't build things." Bella rolled her brown eyes at me and sighed.

"Fine. I bought ya'll something'." She tossed a brown cowboy hat at me. I looked at it and then at her. She bought me a hat. I looked closer and saw she had stitched my name into the lining of the hat on the inside.

"It'll keep the sun outta your eyes." I looked down at the hat and realized, it was the same color as my boots. I smiled and put it on to please the woman standing in front of me.

"Thanks Bella." Maybe, I am changing after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am merely writing this story, Bellice Fan came up with the brilliant idea. **

**Note: This is rated M. It is because of graphic material. Maybe sexual later on. I own nothing.**

**Next installment of My Knight and Her Steed**

Bella was currently outside feeding Kent. He was getting so big now. It seemed just like yesterday when he was born…oh wait, he was. What am I talking about? It's a sad day when a foal is almost as tall as you and you're a fully grown woman. Bella decided to give me the day off because within about ten minutes of picking up horse shit, I fell into said shit and had to get clean. I was so disgusted. I took off my boots and clothes as Bella hosed me down with the water hose. It was so embarrassing that I couldn't even do simple farm work. She was actually concerned this time but I would not have it. I took a shower and my hair fell straight. It needs to get cut soon. My hair grows extremely fast…much to my annoyance.

I looked out my window and saw that amazing colors of the sunset. Being in the east gable doesn't give you a good sunset, but it does have an amazing sunrise. That's how I wake up most mornings. I have been getting into the swing of things and getting much better. I did indeed help Bella with her stable. We have the skeleton of it made out. She is making it a metal Stable with hollow wooden posts over it for reinforcement. She really loves her horses. I heard the other day she was low on cash to build the stable so it was on hiatus. I had called Emmett to get some money from my account discretely and put it into Bella's. She woke up the next morning with nearly ten thousand dollars, per request in her account. I know she suspects I had something to do with it, but I don't think she knows what.

I headed to the West Gable to see the sunset. Bella had told me the second evening I was here that I could explore anything I wanted to, except her room. Her room was off limits. I slowly opened the door that had a B carved intricately into it and peered inside. It was rather plain. The down comforter was a soft cream color and the pillows were black. She didn't make her bed so I could see her sheets were also black. Nice touch. I looked around more and saw pictures hanging from the wall. I decided to look at each one of them. I smiled as I caught sight of a little girl with a pink cowboy hat on next to an intimidating man with a black cowboy hat. He had a handlebar mustache and had the same twinkling eyes as Bella. Each one had a story I wanted to learn. I had felt bad. Bella has done nothing but be courteous to me and I treat her like a dog. It comes as a second nature now.

Finally I noticed the glass French doors leading off onto a balcony. I was right. The sunset was so breathtaking over here. It sparkled in every direction. Everything was golden. It reminded me of Robert Frost's Nothing Gold Can Stay. That's when I realized I am defying the one thing Bella asked of me. I was about to turn around, but I felt her presence there. I knew she was looking at me. I turned around and hung my head. She was right there looking at me.

I heard her walking before I saw her boots on the floor beside me. She rubbed my chin as if to say "perk up." I looked up and saw how the sun reflected off of her eyes. It literally took my breath away. It made them look so soft and so creamy. I wanted to drown myself in those pools of chocolate. She slowly removed her hat and set it on the desk to our right. No words were spoken. I don't know how long we stood there looking at one another, but when I looked out the window again, Bella headed to the French doors. She undid the hook holding the doors together and opened them up. She beckoned me over to a small wrought iron bench. I sat down next to her. The bench was so small, our legs were touching. She put an arm around the back of the bench. We just sat there, staring at the sunset, saying no words. Is this what love is like? I caught her staring out of the corner of my eye and smiled shyly. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. What I knew was I never wanted this feeling to end. We sat there long after the sun went down and the stars twinkled their hellos.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I am merely writing this story, Bellice Fan came up with the brilliant idea. **

**Note: This is rated M. It is because of graphic material. Maybe sexual later on. I own nothing. Angst warning ahead. **

**Next installment of My Knight and Her Steed**

There was Alice, in my room, against my direct orders not to be. I should have been mad, no _furious. _She has tainted just about anythin' she touches and I never wanted her in here. It was my place. But, the longer I looked, the more of my anger ebbed away. She just wanted to see the sunset. I think she realized I have been watchin' her meddle in my room the whole time 'cause she turned around with her head hung low. Remorse…with a sigh, I walked over to her and rubbed her chin so she would pick her head up. We just gazed at eachother for hours it seemed like. Then once we got onto the balcony, we sat on the bench in complete silence. The stars came out clear as day and the moon was a cresent. It was just so peaceful. Alice was achangin'. I could feel it. Swelled me up knowin' I was the cause of this change. She was about ready to stand but I gripped her forearm gently. She looked down curiously. I stood up and easily towered over her. I knew she was attracted to me, I could see it every time she looked at me. I wanted nothin' more than to kiss those luscious lips. So I did. She kissed me back, that I expected. What I didn't expect was a stingin' slap to my face. Then another and a shove.

"What the hell were you doing!" she demanded. I just stood there shocked. "I am straight. Don't you get it through your thick ass redneck skull? I don't like women…I don't like women." I just stood there shell shocked. That tiny woman just slapped the piss outta me. Then I felt shame wash over me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. She stomped off the patio into the bedroom and screamed. She spun around and pointed a finger at me.

"You better be sorry! I will report this once they catch that sick bastard! Then what about your stupid ranch? I fucking hate it here Bella! I hate the horses, I hate the house, I hate you!" That sent a sharp pain into my heart. It felt as if someone just stabbed me directly in the chest with a serrated knife and twisted it three-sixty. I stood there listening to her rant.

"Fine. You hate me. Alright, but remember, you kissed me back." She gripped her hair in frustration.

"Please, just…" She had tears come to her eyes. I have heard her cry herself to sleep so many nights before, but I have never seen how her face twists in agony.

"I can't do this Bella. Just not now." I sighed and waved her away. I heard the door slam. I slammed my fists onto my desk and hurled a vase out the window in anger at myself. Will we be dancin' 'round each other forever? I looked at the door that she just exited from. I stormed over to it and flung it open. Alice was sobbing her eyes out on the stairs. All that anger and frustration I was going to unleash on her vanished in that very instant. I sighed. It seems like I do nothin' but sigh these days.

I went to her side and put an arm around her. She melted into my body and covered her face. I just let her cry.

"I like men…I have to…" she repeated over and over again. Denial swiftly set in. I knew just by listening to her. I sighed and placed my chin on top of her head.

"I know I ain't a man, nor can I provide ya with what ya need, but I can always try. I can promise to protect ya and to care for ya. I promise to chase the nightmares away and to be there for ya in your darkest hours. Just give me that chance to be that."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I am merely writing this story, Bellice Fan came up with the brilliant idea. **

**Note: This is rated M. It is because of graphic material. Maybe sexual later on. I own nothing. Special thanks to tlc125…I won't tell your wife ;) Your secret is safe with me.**

**Also: Thank you to all who have followed and favorite my story and me! I love and cherish it. **

**Reviews are like little prizes. They make my day.**

**Next installment of My Knight and Her Steed**

My thoughts drifted back to a week ago when Bella told me things that made me the most special person in the world.

"_I just…can I sleep on it?" Bella removed her arm and wiped away my tears. That tender motion alone reminded me that Bella was a very caring, loving young woman._

"_Of course you can. I don't expect ya'll to say somethin' back if ya don't mean it. Jazzy will be over 'morrow. You can talk to him 'bout it. He knows more 'bout comin' outta the closet to people than I do." She patted my thigh and kissed the top of my head as she left. _

I felt so many tingles with those simple loving gesture. It made me realized that Bella was all I could ever want or need; strong, independent, trustworthy…

She was everything I had ever dreamt about in a significant other. The only thing that was different from what I had envisioned was that she was a beautiful, _breathtaking _woman. Oh my god was she beautiful. Her facial structures were exquisite. She had a strong, firm jaw line. Her eyes weren't wide, but they weren't narrow either. She has a perpetual smirk across her beautiful, pink lips. I always had the urge to kiss that mouth. When she did kiss me, I felt so many emotions that it was overwhelming! I panicked. I was supposed to like men. I do like men…but I like Bella. Does that make me gay? Perhaps bisexual? I wasn't sure…

I slowly started to shut my eyes, but images of James bombarded me. I sat straight up and rubbed my eyes. My hands fell heavily on the comforter with a plop. I groaned realizing it seemed like a second, but in reality it was two hours. I threw the blanket off my legs and swung them to the edge of the bed. I stood up feeling the cool hard wood flooring under my toes. Most people don't know that my fashion career started with me being a foot model. I always kept my feet in tip-top shape.

I threw a robe over my body and cinched it tight before opening my door. The stairs squeaked under my weight. I smiled when I saw Bella's figure standing in the doorway of the kitchen. I approached her and put a hand on her shoulder…she was cold. Eerily so.

"Bella?" I asked gently. She turned around, but it wasn't her face. James was glaring back at me. It was Bella's hair, and body, but James was looking at me. I backed away and the scene melted into the alley way.

"You bitch. Do you really think she loves you? Ha she is toying with you! Just like everyone else. She needs the money! That's why she is being so kind to you." in my mind, I knew Bella. She would never do that. Never, never, never.

"No!" I screamed and started running.

My eyes flew open…the sun wasn't up yet, but when I looked at my clock, I registered it being nearly three in the morning. Just a dream. It was just a dream. I felt scared to be alone right now. I have been enduring it for nearing three weeks and I was at my wits end. I didn't want to be alone tonight…Bella. She told me she could chase the nightmares away. I wanted that. I wanted her to chase them away.

I found myself standing in front of the door I had slammed what seemed like eons ago. With precise movements, I turned the knob and slowly opened the door. It creaked which caused me to wince. Bella stirred, but didn't wake up. I shuffled over to the bed and pulled back the covers. Bella was dressed in a black tank with matching underwear…maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I was dressed similarly, but I had some shorts on. I wasn't sure if I wanted that much intimate contact with her skin. Bella jolted suddenly. Scared that I had awoken her, I almost made a beeline for the door, but she just muttered something inaudible and snuggled into her pillow. I gently prodded her and she stirred again but didn't awaken. Instead of asking for an invite, I just slipped under the covers and propped myself on my hand. I watched how her lips were slightly parted and how relaxed she was. She looked so young…maybe she was just that young. Awake, she looked about twenty-five or twently-six. One can't be too sure. I'll ask her in the morning. Traced her jaw line and up to her lips. I ran my thumb across her bottom lip. That was when she woke up. I yanked my hand away as if it were on fire. She looked slightly disoriented. When she gained focus she smiled.

"Hey…" she whispered. Tears flooded my eyes. This was the Bella I knew. Gentle, caring, and everything I wanted. It wasn't James. It never would be.

"He was you…He was you." I mumbled. She put her arm around me and pressed her front to mine. I balled my hands on her chest and silently cried. This was comfort. This was love. I knew it now. Could a person love another in merely two weeks? Was it possible?

"Shh…he ain't me darlin'. He ain't me. I am right here with you." Her words echoed in my head. She isn't him. She isn't him. I intertwined my legs with hers, catching her off guard and rolling on top of her. I laid there, looking at her from my position above her. I straddled her and sat up. She placed her hands on my hips and peered up at me. I pulled my shirt over my head and laid back down on top of her. Her eyes were so wide it was comical.

"Wh-what are you doin'" she asked bewildered. I kissed her as deeply as I could. I pulled back and took her hand and placed it on my bare breast.

"Chase the nightmares away Bella. Please. Make love to me." She looked into my eyes and searched for whatever she was looking for.

"You sure? This is what you want? Not just an escape?" I held her hand more firmly against my chest and pressed my forehead to hers.

"Yes. I need this. This is about us, not my nightmares."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I am merely writing this story, Bellice Fan came up with the brilliant idea. **

**Note: This is rated M. It is because of graphic material. Maybe sexual later on. I own nothing. **

**Note to the Note: The timing is about three weeks into her WPP. You will get mad at me for this chapter…**

**Also: Thank you to all who have followed and favorite my story and me! I love and cherish it. **

**Reviews are like little prizes. They make my day.**

**Next installment of My Knight and Her Steed**

I woke up the next morning with soreness between my legs. It was the first time in a long time I have had sex. The last time was probably two or three years ago. There was a weight across my bare abdomen. It was Bella. She was spooning me against her naked body. I was pleasantly surprised when I found out she waxes…everywhere. Not a hair on her body except her head. It was such a turn on. I rolled over and smiled at her. She cracked one eye open and smiled minutely. It vanished just as quickly as it came.

"Alice…I want to know, do you regret this?" She asked. All those insecurities…I chuckled at her and shook my head.

"That was the most pleasure I had felt in a long time. I am not regretting a thing." I finally got to see the scars that were so intimately placed last night, but I didn't want to ask. I traced a pale scar that ran across her left breast.

"Will you ever tell me the stories about these?" she took my hand in her own and kissed each finger.

"I got that one from Victoria. She liked to use sharp objects…"

"And this one?" I traced the one that ran along her flat stomach and onto her left hip.

"Horse whip. She was angry at me that day. Called me a filthy tramp and kept whippin' me with that whip 'til I bled." I rolled her onto her back and slowly kissed down her stomach. She shuddered at my feather light kisses. I was so close to reaching my goal when the someone called from the foyer of the downstairs. I groaned and laid my head on her stomach. I felt it vibrate from her laughter. I couldn't help but chuckle myself.

"Oh we got all tonight Alice." I nodded and got out of the bed. Turned out her sheets were silk…mmm. I never wanted to leave. She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my waist from where she was sitting on the bed.

"Nice ass there darlin'. She whispered. I laughed and pushed her hand that was traversing in a trail down my abdomen away and pulled free from her death grip.

"So I have been told." I answered coyly. We both heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. Bella and I looked at eachother before I jumped into the bed beside her. We just got the covers over us when fucking Jasper bursted through the door.

"Bella! The stable. Its on fire!" Bella was out of the bed in two seconds.

"Oh my god, two lady bits in one day! Dear mother of God! I am scarred for life!" He cried as he ran down the stairs. I ran to my room and changed as quickly as possible, not even finding any humor in the situation. Bella could lose all her horses. Who would do this? We both emerged from our respective rooms at the same time and placed our hats on our heads. I let Bella go first. She didn't even run down the stairs, she slid down the railing and was out the door in two seconds. Despite what others may think, I was a very fast runner. I was on the track team in high school and had the standing record for best time. I had to get Kent out. I have been caring for him personally. He was just so young. Bella was a good twenty feet in front of me. She stopped once she got to the stable, but I kept going. I was too fast for her to even reach out and grab. I ducked my head down low and covered my mouth and nose with my arm and busted through the flaming door.

"Alice!" She screeched. I barely caught sight of Jasper holding her back. Most of the horses were either dead or dying from what I could see. My eyes were watering. It was so hot, but I had to keep going. I there was a flame that licked my arm and burnt it.

"Ow!" I cried out. The skin was boiled and it hurt, but I pushed through. I saw Rider, the only white horse, nearly black with ash and soot. Her little tag hanging from the collar around her neck gave it away mostly. She had labeled all the horses. Then there was little Kent in his pen by himself crying out. I knew that I could save them. I unlatched the pen gates and grabbed their reins. I thought Bella had removed them last night. Maybe not. None the less I was leading them to safety. A rafter fell and collapsed in the main entry. I had to calm the horses down. All the while, I was coughing. I could barely hear Bella over the roaring flames.

"Jasper we have to get her out of there! Please! Jasper"

I had looked around for a weak spot and finally spotted a hole in the side wall. I grabbed a heavy step and hurled it at the wall. It did the trick and opened a huge hole in the wall big enough for them to fit through. I heard more groaning and realized the ceiling was about to cave in! The horses both ran out and got through the hole. More rafters fell and I ran as fast as I could to the hole in the wall. I just managed to get through when the whole building collapsed. I hunched over and started coughing. Bella was being forced back by Jasper. She must have thought that I was still in there. I took my hat off and pinched out the little flame on the brim and took in big gulps of air.

"Alice!" I looked up and smiled. Bella had spotted me and ran over. She wrapped me in a fierce hug that was rather unexpected. She placed her hands on my shoulders and shook me gently.

"God dammit Alice! Those horses aren't worth your fuckin' life! Do you realize how terrified I was? I couldn't get to ya and ya were right there. Don't _ever _do something so careless! Your actions could have resulted in your death and I would have been held responsible! Do you understand this? I almost lost you." She whispered the last part and enveloped me in another hug. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my head in her chest.

The fire crew were there within minutes of my appearance. They took one look at me and shook their heads with a smile. They got the hoses ready and began extinguishing the fire. The chief firefighter approached Bella and me.

"Little lady, that was a bold move. But you got some guts." I nodded still wrapped up in Bella.

"Lemme have a looky there." He gestured to my arm and that was when Bella looked at the inflamed, boil ridden flesh.

"Alice! You're hurt." I gave her the 'no shit Sherlock' look. She rubbed her neck sheepishly and kissed my forehead.

"Do you have some salve for that?" I looked around the scene. Jasper was tending to the two horses, there were dark clouds over head and the lights from the fire truck that drove all the way onto the field casted an odd surrealism about everything. I just entered the conversation to hear Bella answer a question for me.

"Yes she would. Alice, are you okay?" Bella asked me softly. I nodded and wanted nothing more than to shower.

"I just want to shower…will you join me?" She nodded and thanked the fireman for the small tube of burn salve.

We walked away in silence. It was already a hell ridden day and I couldn't wait for it to be over. We got to the shower in her bedroom. I peered inside and saw that it was just as quaint. She walked over to the shower, pulled back the curtain and she turned it on cold so I wouldn't suffer so much from the hot water hitting my burnt flesh. I stepped inside after stripping. Bella came in behind me and wrapped her arms around me. I kept my head hung, so I saw all the black smoke come from my body. I felt her shift behind me and then she started massaging my scalp. She had shampoo and was washing even more filth from my hair. We washed each other's backs and continued our shower. There was nothing that was needed to be said. We laid on the bed naked and covered by her down comforter. I snuggled to her and felt her arms wrap around my hips.

"It'll be okay Alice. I was so worried about ya. I thought ya were dead. I felt myself bein' ripped apart. I am not mad. I am just glad you're save here with me." I finally sighed and closed my eyes.

"I smell like a fried barbeque." Bella laughed and agreed with me.

"That ya do. It'll go away in a week or so. Sleep dear Alice…"

That day, I had no nightmares. She chased them away.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I am merely writing this story, Bellice Fan came up with the brilliant idea. **

**Note: This is rated M. It is because of graphic material. Maybe sexual later on. I own nothing. **

**Note to the Note: To tlc125. In my imagination, I would say that they are from Texas. Haha no there are in Georgia. In my head, when I am writing this, I hear the twang I want, and it sounds like its from Georgia in the rural parts, and yes, I suppose our gentlewomanly Bella Swan is a bit of a hick, but hey, that's okay. We all have some hick in us. Thank you for all the good questions!**

**Reviews are like little prizes. They make my day.**

**This will be said from Jasper's POV and then to Bella. Alice will get her POV of this chapter in eleven. Keep in mind that Jasper doesn't know Alice's real name or the real reason she's on the ranch. She is in WPP and she can't have many people knowing much about her.**

**Next installment of My Knight and Her Steed**

When Alice McCarthy came here for work, I thought that she was a fake. She was too high and mighty, with a stick up her ass and out the mouth. Bella at first hated her guts. Today, she proved me wrong. Dear Lord she proved me wrong. Ms. McCarthy, is a soul who finally found its way. When I caught them in bed together, maybe I was a little shocked. Then I got flashed and that changed from shock to horrified in .2 seconds. Bella was grilling some steaks in the back yard for us. Alice was left to her own devices examining pictures on the walls. Every now and then, I would see a soft smile appear across her features.

"Jasper, can you come here for a moment?" She asked me. Not one to deny a lady much myself, I got up and stood next to her. Stood fully erected and looked at me. Damn she was short as a smurf.

"Could you tell me what Bella was like as a kid, or am I barking up the wrong tree?" Never in my life would I have expected her to ask that or use that metaphor. Bella must be rubbing off on her in more ways than one.

"Well, I met her when she was ten and I was fourteen. So I suppose I could, but you're gonna have to ask Jacob or her mother what she was like before ten. She left when she was about seven and Emmett was five."

"She has a brother?" She asked. I figured she would have known by now.

"Oh yes, Emmett Swan, he works for the FBI up in Mississippi. We don't really see him much anymore." Alice nodded as if pondering something.

"Anyway, always as a kid, Bella loved horses. She would always be feeding them and carin' for them when she could. She got Storm Rider when she was about thirteen. She was riding just as good as the professionals at fourteen. Except that time she fell off her horse and broke her arm. She told me it was a compound break and wouldn't let me see it. I guess she did me a favor by not letting me see it since that's the one that breaks skin. Horses weren't Bella's passion in life. Ever since she was about twelve, she wanted to be an EMT. She even was going to school for it few years back, but then her daddy got shot and that changed her whole life's plan. She inherited the ranch, its debts, everything. She got his life insurance of ten thousand dollars, but that wasn't enough. She bought supplies to last a while, but then those ran out. This ranch will fail and be taken if the debt isn't paid by next fall. This is the last thing she has of her father's. I know she wants to keep it in the family." She looked at me as if pondering it for a long while.

"I didn't know." She whispered. I nodded and grinned.

"Don't worry bout it kid. She is just in a rough spot. I am sure she will be getiin' her feet back here soon enough." At that moment, Bella called us in for dinner. I sat on Bella's left, while Alice was on her right. They would occasionally peer at each other, catch each other staring and smile before continuing to eat. It was sickening. GAH!

"Do you smell that?" Bella asked. Alice looked up and shook her head. "Smells like barbeque." I snorted realizing where this is going. Alice looked at her and did a double take when she saw Bella staring at her with a smirk on her face.

"You ass." She laughed. I finished eating and was gonna give them some privacy.

"Lemme uh, do the dishes for ya'll Bellsie." After some arguing, she waved me off dismissively and shook her head. As I entered the kitchen with the plates, I saw Alice take her hand and rub it between her own before kissing the palm of her hand.

Xxx

"Bella, You're farm is in debt isn't it." Alice asked me once we were alone.

"Yes, but don't worry about it too much. It ain't that bad." Alice gave me her patent stare down and frowned.

"Bella, when I leave here to go back after they catch James, I want you to come with me." I shook my head. I couldn't leave here.

"No I can't leave the ranch or my horses. Alice this is my home. I can't just up and run away with ya'll." Alice looked crestfallen.

"Then at least allow me to pay off your debt. I have millions of dollars Bella, too much for one person to have. I can't just let it sit around in my Swiss account." I shook my head.

"I don't need your charity." I muttered. She looked genuinely hurt. "I didn't mean it like that Alice." She looked down and played with her food with her fork.

"Didn't you?" She demanded. I flinched.

"No, I didn't Alice. I'm sorry. Look I just don't want ya to pay for my problems." She rolled her eyes.

"Bella, look at me. It isn't a problem. You and I, we are in this together. I want to help you keep your ranch. I want to help you build your stable. I want to help you get new horses. The question is, will you let me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I am merely writing this story, Bellice Fan came up with the brilliant idea. **

**Note: This is rated M. It is because of graphic material. Maybe sexual later on. I own nothing. **

**Note to the Note: To tlc125. I know the feeling about stereotypes! I tell people I'm from the Northeast and they say "Oh so you like clam chowdah and lobstah? What about them Yankees?" No…just no. I actually hate seafood and I don't have that annoying Bostonian accent or Brooklyn accent they attempt to do…which they do a poor job of doing. I will say that I do have that hustle and bustle attitude and a quick, sharp tongue. It's just something you pick up after awhile. I do love the Boston Red Sox and will bash on the Yankees. (BOOOOOOO you suck. Get off the field! *throws peanuts at the Yankee batter*) ;) Nah, just kidding….maybe. **

**Anyway, back to it! **

**Reviews are like little prizes. They make my day.**

**Okay, I lied. This is a month after the whole ordeal. not the chapter told from Alice POV. It is in Bella's POV. Alice is working clearing up the remains of the stable and Bella is chopping firewood not too far away. **

**Next installment of My Knight and Her Steed**

I looked up from my chopping block before heaving the ax over my shoulder and slamming it down. It easily sliced through the wood like a hot knife through butter. Alice was helping clean up the left over timber that was from the fire. I didn't know how strong she had gotten until I really looked at her body. She had taken off her plaid shirt and was sporting her jeans, boots, hat (with the little singe mark) and a black spaghetti strap tank top. It rode up every time she lifted her arms and showed off her belly. I could see the abs she has developed. How much I just wanted to run over and conquer her in the woods like a wild animal. Hmmm…not a bad idea.

I shook my head and dismissed the thought. Her arms have strong biceps and triceps now from lifting all those feed bags and hay bails. The more I watched, the more tempting that idea became. So I returned to chopping my firewood and didn't dare look up.

I heard her before I saw her. She stood right next to me and gently pried the ax from my hands.

"Hey, come with me." I actually took a look at her. Every inch of her glistened slightly with sweat. I probably didn't look too different. I took her hand and we began to walk to the house.

"You know what my biggest fantasy is?" She whispered huskily. I shivered at her tone of voice.

"What is it darlin'?" she whispered it in my ear and arousal flooded my body.

"I can do that…" I started kissing her neck and backing her up to a tree. All the while, she was unbuttoning my shirt. She ran her hands across my well-defined abs and got on her knees.

"Well well, what do we have here?" I froze at that voice. I immediately started buttoning my shirt back, missing a button or two in my rush and helped Alice off the ground. She took one hard look at the woman standing in front of us and snarled. I never expected something like that to leave Alice's mouth.

"Victoria!" Over the course of the two months she has been here, I have told her more and more about Victoria and she has grown to dislike her. Loathe is a better word. She told me if she ever had the displeasure of seeing her, she would probably go to jail for first-degree murder. I had to hold her back and make her look at me. Her eyes kept going to her but I forced her to look at me with a firm shake.

"Don't! Look at me, not her! What are you doing here Victoria?" I practically spat at her fucking feet. Alice buried her head into my chest and clenched my shirt in her tiny fists.

"Is that how you greet a guest Bella, my my your manners haven't changed much. I guess I didn't discipline you enough." She looked at her nails nonchalantly and pretended to care about how they looked.

"If you must know, I thought getting rid of your horses would make you grateful, now you don't have to work as hard as you do." Realization dawned on me.

"You set my stable on fire! You fuckin' bitch. I outta kill you. That is destruction of property and you…wait, how did you get out of jail? Your sentence was ten years!" She laughed and tsked.

"Well dearest, I got out on good behavior." I felt Alice tense up. She finally pried free from me and marched right up to Victoria. I was terrified, but frozen at the spot. She fucking socked her a good one in the jaw sending her falling to the ground. Alice kicked her in the gut for good measure. Victoria wheezed, much to my pleasure. Finally, a crack in façade.

"Get off our land now! If I see your face around here again I will kill you." Victoria chuckled darkly and spat out blood.

"Is that a threat?" she prodded. Alice gripped her jaw and looked her dead in the eye and gave her the most sinister smile I have ever seen cross her beautiful face. They were nose to nose.

"No, it's a promise and I have yet to break a promise." Victoria's smile melted into a frown.

"Alright pixie. Challenge accepted." She got up of the ground and brushed imaginary dust off her pants. She easily towered over Alice's short stature. In that moment, I knew with every fiber of my bein' that I loved Alice. She stood up for me in that moment that I knew I couldn't and stayed strong. Not once did her voice waver or did she stumble. She has changed so much from the spoiled rich girl that came here two months ago. Victoria's figure retreated and once it was safely off my field, she hitched a ride on a passing pick up. Alice then gripped her hand and cussed.

"Fucking bitch is made of steel!"

"Well, she ain't exactly made of rainbows and unicorns." She gave me a curious look and walked over to me.

"I…I really can't believe that just came out of your mouth." I laughed and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank ya for standin' up for me." I remembered what she had said about it being _our _land and hugged her tighter.

"You said our land. As in yours and mine." Alice pulled back, but not completely leaving the embrace and peered up at me.

"I think of this place as home now. You're my home Bella and this place," she gestured to everything around us, "Changed me for the better and god Bella, I don't want to go back to my job. I want to stay here with you."

"Then stay. When you testify, stay here…with me." I pleaded. She sighed deeply.

"I wish it were just that simple. I can't exactly give up my job. I am the owner of The Brandon Line. I guess I could always relocate it here, but someone has to manage the firm in Biloxi."

"I want to watch the news. I heard that I was on TV about "Where did Alice Brandon Go" specials. I want to see it."

Xxx

There was a TV in the den that I rarely go into, so we went in there and flipped on the TV.

"_Alice Brandon has officially been missing for about two months now. Nobody knows where she is at and the police aren't talking." _

It went on for an about an hour.

"_Alice Brandon was born and raised in Biloxi, Mississippi. She came from old money, so she easily started her own fashion line when she could access her own account. Her sister Cynthia Brandon also went into the fashion business to be a model. She isn't as successful as her older sister, but she is well known. The question is where is Alice?" _

Alice flipped it off and rolled her eyes.

"Seeing those videos of me being a snobbish brat disgusts me. I can't believe I acted like that." I laughed and kissed the top of her head before getting up and pulling her up with me.

"You are perfect now. It doesn't matter." Alice leaned in and kissed my collarbone.

"Bella." She whispered softly. I looked down at her and knew I had to say it. I could never love another. She was the one for me. It may only be two months, but I have fallen for her the moment she stepped foot on my land.

"Alice, I wanna tell ya something important. Will ya'll listen without interruption?" she nodded and rested her ear against my chest. I pulled her in tighter and took a deep breath.

"I know it's only been 'bout two months and I know we moved pretty fast, but Alice, you are my other half. I need ya'll here with me. When you sleep in my arms at night, I wake up just to make sure you're still here and it isn't some kinda sick dream. I have fallin' madly in love with ya since the day I met ya." she stiffened and I thought for sure I fucked it up.

"You love me? How could you ever love me? I was so mean to you before." I chuckled lowly and kissed the top of her head.

"I saw you." I whispered. I did see her, I saw right through her bratty persona she invented to protect her self and saw that deep down she was the kindest being ever. I am certainly not deserving of her affection.

"I could see your soul and it was so beautiful. I love you with everythin' I got and I know I ain't got much to offer ya. I can't give you babies or grandbabies, I can't give you what you really need, but I can at least try to. Gosh I am not as eloquent as ya, or as proper, but I have all my heart to give to ya. If you'll have it." I mumbled.

"I don't care about all that Bella. You are strong, independent, trustworthy, loyal and so god damn beautiful it is sinful. I love you for what you are. A woman who is everything I ever wanted or needed. Children can be discussed about. We can always adopt a baby if it came down to it. You are everything I ever envisioned in a lover. The only difference is you're a woman, but that doesn't change how I feel about you. If anything, it makes it all the more special because love can happen anywhere with anyone and we are a living example of it. If anything, it's if you'll have my heart because I was such an ass before." I cupped her face between my slender hands and scanned her seafoam eyes. They were so clear and literally the gate to what she feels. I can tell when she's sad, or mad, happy or scared. I could tell every bit of it just by lookin' her in the eyes. Right now, I could see so much love that I didn't deserve and kissed her fiercely.

"How 'bout makin' a compromise. We take each other's hearts and call it even." I mumbled against her lips. She giggled and smiled into it.

"Of course. Now less talking more loving." I laughed and pulled back. She pressed her forehead against my collar and exhaled heavily.

"Well, once I get out of WPP you and I can begin our lives together properly. How does that sound?" I giggled and kissed her once again. I was so addicted to her wonderful lips. She was my drug.

"Now, about that fantasy…" she smirked mischievously and started to unbutton my pants. I gulped and blushed. I was in for a ride.

**I bet I am pissing you guys off with the suggestiveness but never exploring it. Don't worry, you find out what Alice's fantasy is next chapter. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I am merely writing this story, Bellice Fan came up with the brilliant idea. **

**Note: This is rated M. It is because of graphic material. Maybe sexual later on. I own nothing. **

**Note to the Note: Alice's fantasy coming true! **

**¡WARNING! ****Yes, I know that this is are really unnecessary, but this is a RATED M chapter. Please, don't want to read it then close the window now. For those who read it, give me some feedback please. I don't write just straight up smut so I need to know. **

**Deep breath… **

**THANKS!**

**Reviews are like little prizes. They make my day.**

**Next installment of My Knight and Her Steed**

I just got out of the shower in Bella's room and was towel drying my hair off when I stopped mid stride at the sight in front of me. Bella was dressed like a naughty cowgirl. She had her head tilted down slightly, her shirt was tied instead of buttoned, daisy dukes that barely covered her shapely ass and her boots. She had a gun holster that hung loosely around her hips. Her hair was curled and hung in loose ringlets framing her face.

"Howdy ma'am. I was just passing through. Mind if I stay a night or two?" Oh and role playing…oh my. "Sorry that I let myself in. I'm 'fraid I can't pay ya'll cash or anything." I was struggling to find words. She cleared her throat and I took that as a cue to play along.

"Oh! I don't mind. I am sure you can pay me with your services." I purred. She stalked over to me and stood a hair's away.

"What kinda service ma'am? I am more than willin' to help." She took my hands and ran it down her body. I felt the skin of her stomach and nearly died. This was such a fucking turn on. When we got to her pants, I dipped inside and felt how wet she was. I was doing this to her…

"Alice, I wanna try something new." She bit her lip and pulled a phallic object from her gun holster. My eyes went wide. It was a strap-on. "Will you let me?" I looked at her with trusting eyes and smiled.

"Well, if that is your payment, then make it worth my while." I wrapped my arms around her and dropped my towel. "Take everything off except the hat." Bella groaned and did as she was told. I helped place the toy on her and lead her over to our bed. She picked me up and threw me on the bed.

"Roll over." I got on my hands and knees as she got behind me on her knees. She pulled my hips back and sheathed herself inside of me. I gasped at the feeling of being so full. She waited for me to adjust and leaned over my body and wrapped her arms around my torso and began to rock her hips forward. Pleasure rushed all over my body. I gripped the sheets in a death grip and panted.

"Faster." I groaned out. She complied and I threw my head back and arched my back. She was rubbing my sensitive walls in the most delicious way. I was so close it was embarrassing.

"Bella, I can't…" she sent one firm thrust in and pulled out slowly. I whimpered at the lose of intimate contact. She got off the bed and sat down in the high back chair in the corner. She beckoned me over. I walked over with a sway to my hips and straddled her before sinking back down onto the toy. I gasped again and began to rock my hips.

I was so close to that edge I couldn't hold back. I gripped her shoulders as I came with a howl of pleasure throwing my head back.

"Damn…" I breathed before laughing. "We need to use that a little more often…but next time, it's my turn." She winked and gripped my hips before standing up. I was pressed into the wall and she started to rock her hips firmly into mine…

***Nervously biting nails…***

**So…was it worth the wait? *continues to bite nails***


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I am merely writing this story, Bellice Fan came up with the brilliant idea. **

**Note: This is rated M. It is because of graphic material. **

**I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I just want to play with the girls a little bit.**

**Reviews are like little prizes. They make my day.**

**Sorry about the wait. Normally I would have at least three chapters out by now, but I had to reboot my system because it was being all wonky. That took all night and day. I anticipated it being longer, but here I am! : ) Thanks! **

**Also, last note, if you have read my previous Twilight fanfics, you'll know I am pro Leah/Angela. I just think they would be cute together.**

Bella was sleeping in the bed beside me. Last night was amazing in everyway possible. After pretty much screwing like bunnies against every flat surface of the room, we made slow sweet love on the bed. For once, I was sated. Bella was so gentle, but a fierce lover. She knew my body better than I did and knew exactly how to make it do what she wanted. I sighed softly and got out of the bed. Bella stirred and opened her beautiful eyes.

"What are ya doin'?" She asked groggily. I laughed and placed my forehead against hers.

"I have cabin fever…can we go out to breakfast?" I asked. She gave me a confused look, yawned, and smiled. she stretched her arms above her head and snuggled into her pillow.

"Your hair is down to your shoulders now…Yeah yeah, git dressed." She mumbled into her pillow. I did a little dance and kissed her cheek before heading to my room.

"Alice wait." Bella called out, I turned to face her slightly and smiled.

"You can wear my clothes. I wanna see what you look like I em." She slurred. When she first wakes up, she always sounds drunk. It makes me giggle.

"Well, you're pants are certainly too long, so I must say that I need to get my own, but I will wear your shirt." I headed back to my room and saw the sunrise. It really was beautiful here. I could live here forever if necessary. Realizing that I was still in my birthday suit hanging out a window, I pulled back in and headed the shower. I would have let Bella join, but we would never get out. After lathering my hair and rinsing I stepped out of the shower and toweled off. My hair was down to my shoulders now. It used to be just above my ears in a pixie cut. I wasn't used to it being so long, but I smiled and just went with it. Fashionable or not, I put my hair up into a ponytail and dressed my lower half. When I got to Bella's room in the quest to find a shirt, I saw her sitting at her vanity (It didn't go unnoticed by me that there were two Bella sized handprints on the mirror). She was fully dressed and had her back to me. I looked at her crestfallen face in the mirror.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong?" She turned around and frowned.

"Last night, it was the best night of my life, but I realized, I can't git you pregnant. I wish I could, but I can't." I crossed the room and kneeled down in front of her.

"Bella, we already went over this. I don't need a man. What I need is you. Now, let me get a shirt and we can leave." Bella gripped my hands before releasing them and standing up. I smiled and did an eany meany miney moe with the shirts and plucked it off the hanger. It was a green and grey plaid flannel shirt. I laughed at how it looked like a loose, button up dress on me. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and unbuttoned the first two buttons.

"You look great in my clothes." Bella purred. I looked up at her lust ridden eyes and smirked.

"Don't even think about it ma'am. I am afraid before we do anything, I need sustenance." Bella shook her head and grabbed her keys from the nightstand.

"Let's feed you."

Xxx

"Oh looky there! Why isn't that Bella Swan." Bella looked up at her friend Seth.

"Seth, howdy. " Bella responded. He looked at the short raven haired woman with the brown hat.

"And who is this?" he asked leaning over the counter and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I laughed and held a hand out.

"Mary Alice McCarthy. Call me Alice." He nodded and took her hand.

"Pleasure, Seth Clearwater. The waitress is my sis. Eh! Leah! Don't be rude, come over here and greet the newbie." A stunning specimen of everything woman came up and threw a rag over her shoulder.

"Bella. Howdy. Hello I'm Leah Clearwater. You must be that girl workin' fer Bella. Tell me, is she being rough on ya?" Leah asked. Bella coughed comically and looked away.

"Oh, you don't even know." I smirked. Leah seemed to get the innuendo and laughed. She patted Bella's back and shook her head.

"Where ya'll from?" She asked. I smiled took Bella's hand.

"Um, lets just say, not from around here." Leah's eyes twinkled.

"A mysterious one aren't ya. She's a keeper Bella." Bella nodded and squeezed my hand. I took a look around and small little diner and noted that even though it was generic looking, it was homey. The bell on the door chimed again. Leah's eyes brightened and she immediately embraced the dark-haired girl who just entered.

"That's Angela, Leah's fiancée. However, it's not legal to get married here, so they want to take a trip up to New York and get married there." Bella murmured. I smiled. We sat in a booth closest to the door with my back facing the door.

"What can I git ya'll." A blonde haired woman asked. I looked up and saw she was eye-fucking my girlfriend.

"The usual breakfast Jessie. _Alice_ and I will share." Oh so it didn't go unnoticed by Bella this girl was wanting her. Her eyes flickered over to me and a frown went across her features.

"If you ever want a real woman Bella, you know where to find me." I gripped the table edge and refrained from hitting this presumptuous bitch.

"I don't think that is necessary Jess." Bella drawled not even taking her eyes off me. I smirked at the blonde bitch's huff. She wrote our order on the little pad and practically stomped her foot like a petulant child. I waved her off and she stormed away.

"I love you." I mumbled to her.

"As I love you." she whispered back.

We ate our food once it came and sharing and laughing.

"Let's go walk around. Please?" I asked. It was such a quaint little town and I wanted to explore it.

"Alright baby." She smiled. "Hey Seth, Imma gonna leave my truck in the lot. Ali and I are gonna walk around a bit." She called over her shoulder as we began to leave. Seth shouted something back. I wasn't really paying much attention to him. Hand in hand, we walked the streets. It was so cozy and I loved it. If you asked me three months ago, would I live in a quaint town, I probably would have said no. Bella has had some of herself rub off on my sense of style. I am starting to love the plaid and the cowboy look that we do. I love that everything is so open. I looked up at the buildings. They were far from skyscrapers. It was such a change in scenery for me. I looped my arm with Bella's and placed my free hand on her strong bicep.

"It's so pretty here. I want you to visit Biloxi with me when I have to go to court." Bella looked at me and smiled.

"Of course. I would love to."

_Meanwhile_

"HALT! FBI!" I called out. I didn't expect catching James would be this easy. Maybe he has finally given up.

"Agent Swan…pleasure." He purred. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a pair of cuffs.

"You are coming with me. Now." He laughed and held his hands out. What game was he playing at? I looked at my partner and nodded. He took the cuffs and slapped them on his wrists.

"James Hunter, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do or say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to have an attorney. If you can't afford an attorney, one will be appointed by the state. Am I clear?" The dirty blonde man looked up and snickered.

"Oh yes. You did. Mr. Swan, I should say, your sister is getting along just nicely with Alice. I have eyes everywhere." My blood ran cold.

"Get him out of here. I have a call to make."

Xxx

Bella pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Heya Em. That's good news!" her expression changed drastically. I looked at her curiously and frowned.

"Alright. Bye, yes I will schedule us to be there in three days." She disconnected the call and looked at me.

"Your cover has been compromised. We need to get to Biloxi. My brother will be there and you need to be protected."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I am merely writing this story, Bellice Fan came up with the brilliant idea. **

**Note: This is rated M. It is because of graphic material. **

**I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I just want to play with the girls a little bit.**

**Reviews are like little prizes. They make my day.**

Alice looked absolutely terrified. We got to the ranch house in record time and immediately headed up the stairs to pack. I was helping her pack since I don't have as many clothes as her. She looked at the hat I bought her and rubbed its rim. I watched her hands. They were shaking fiercely.

"Let's leave today." She murmured. I looked at her and frowned.

"Why?" I asked. There was no point in leaving if we didn't have to just yet. She was pretty much wadding up her clothes and throwing them into her suitcase.

"The sooner I am with Agent Swan, the better. If I am compromised, that means someone around here knows that I am here and who I am. I could be killed today. So, I must leave as soon as possible. You will come with me right?" I took her trembling hands in my own and smiled.

"I go where ya go." She smiled and gently squeezed my hands before pulling away to zip up her bag.

"Then let's go."

Xxx

I had to borrow Jasper's truck for the trip to Biloxi. He was lookin' after my ranch until we could get back. It wouldn't take long to get there. It would take about six or seven hours. I looked over to the sleeping Alice. She would want to get her hair cut soon. It was getting dark and I was never comfortable driving at night. I decided to pull into a motel and spend the night there. I didn't want to leave Alice alone in the car, so I gently roused her from her sleep.

"I stopped for the night Alice. I hope ya don't mind it much." There was a smile in place and she nodded before stepping down out of the huge truck. I reached behind us and grabbed my duffle bag and her suitcases and followed her to the office.

"Hello ladies, what can I do for you?" UGH! This woman's voice was so nasally and obnoxious. I looked over and saw Alice's eye twitch, but she managed to smile.

"Hello, we would like a room. Preferably with just one bed." The woman eyed us suspiciously before nodding and writing something on a slip of paper.

"It's room B14, not really that hard to find. Its right next to the office on the left side." That bitch gave us a room close to the office just so we wouldn't do anything funny. Well, there is nothing funny about sex, but come on, really? Grow up.

"Thank ya ma'am." I replied cordially. Alice and I walked right next door to room B14 and sighed.

"I'm ready to hit the hay. Come on." I inserted the key and turned it before pushing the door open. Alice flicked on the lights. A little bit of immaturity came out and she ran and leaped onto the bed with a belly flop. I laughed and joined her.

"Wanna piss that lady off?" I asked. Alice looked curiously at me. I toed my shoes off and started jumping on the bed and moaning. Alice was cracking up. I did this for ten minutes before Alice joined me with her own high pitched noises. Then I cried out Alice's name and she did the same. I am sure that lady is pissed now. After that whole episode, we flopped onto the bed and spooned.

"I love you. Now get some rest." We didn't even bother to take our clothes off.

Xxx

It was a comical scene. Alice, tiny little pixie Alice, was behind the wheel. She was driving this monster truck thing and she is so small. I was surprised she could even reach the pedals. She was humming to herself. I wonder what people's reaction to her being back would be. I smiled and took her hand in my own. I gave it a gentle squeeze and rubbed circles over her wrist.

"You are so beautiful darlin'." Her cheeks dusted a little pink and she looked in my direction.

"You as well, my love." I smiled and the exit to Biloxi came up. I gestured to it and she switched lanes.

"What would I do without you?" I chuckled.

"Miss an exit."

Xxx

Emmett was waiting in front of Alice's apartment complex. Around him were some paparazzi with their obnoxious cameras.

I got out of the truck and went to the driver's side to help Alice down without getting ambushed too bad. She was smiling when my hands went to her waist. She placed hers on my strong shoulders and hopped out of the car. Immediately we were swarmed. I put a hand around her shoulders and shoved my way through.

"Ms. Brandon! Ms. Brandon! What is with the new cowgirl look?" I pushed his camera right into his face and shoved him to the ground. I would probably get assault charges later, but right now, I needed to get her safe.

"Git away from my girlfriend!" I growled.

"Emmett, grab the bags. They're in the bed!" I called out. He immediately complied and picked them up effortlessly. Once inside the building, I wrapped her in a hug and breathed in her scent.

"Wow that was horrid." Alice muttered. I chuckled.

"Can you imagine the scandal? Mary Alice Brandon, a lesbian." She started laughing and looked at the locked glass doors.

"Let's give them a story." She whispered, pulling my face down to hers before pressing her lips against mine in a sensual dance. I smiled into the kiss and put an arm around her waist.

"I love you." I groaned against her lips. She pulled away and laughed.

"I love you too Bella Swan."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I am merely writing this story, Bellice Fan came up with the brilliant idea. **

**Note: This is rated M. It is because of graphic material.**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I am so sorry. My computer started to act up again and I sent it out to get fixed. Problem solved and it's back in my hands. I am glad too because I have had so many directions I want to take this. :D **

**Hope you enjoy the next installment of My Knight and Her Steed.**

**I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I just want to play with the girls a little bit.**

**Reviews are like little prizes. They make my day.**

Alice looked so peaceful when she slept. It looked like it took years off of her appearance. Over the course of three days, we have not left her apartment. Alice has been worried sick that James would be back. It didn't go unnoticed by me. There were dark circles under her eyes and she was losing weight. Maybe coming here wasn't the best option. We could have just relocated. I looked at her and brushed some strands from her face that were being slightly moved by her breath. She was so peaceful and so innocent looking. Maybe when she built her own fashion line, it took all the innocent out. I see the playful side of her constantly, but having the time to actually enjoy her, it was hard. Now that she was back in Biloxi, her staff sent her pictures of things they created out of their imaginations. She would look at them, write yes or no in the corner and have Emmett return it to the mailbox down on the street corner.

I felt her stir and opened my own eyes to greet those seafoam green eyes. She smiled and covered her mouth as she yawned. It looked like she slept well. We laid there in absolute silence until tears came to her eyes. I pulled her into me as she chanted 'I can't anymore.' I felt so bad that I couldn't help my love anymore than I could. She kissed me passionately and fisted my hair. It wasn't unusual when we kissed, but I could feel desperation emitting off her in waves. She needed me, not because she wanted to forget, but to feel. She has been on auto pilot for so many days, that she just wants to feel something. Who was I to deny her? I rolled on top of her and gently, but yet firmly tugged on her hair. She loved it when I do that. I looked down at her. She was breath-taking. Her hair was a bedhead mess, her eyes swirled with lust and passion, and her ruby lips were swollen and even redder than normal. She was all mine. I cupped her face softly and murmured words of endearment to her. She played with the hem of my shirt and began to rub my abs. I groaned and undressed myself before her. I laid flush against her body. Every inch of our naked skin touched. I ran my hands down her sides and ultimately landed on her wide hips.

She placed her hands on my strong biceps and squeezed. She was telling me to pick up the pace. I shook my head, indicating that I was going to take my sweet ass time. She groaned and reclined into the mountain of pillows on the round bed. I began to kiss my way down her body, skimming over her intimate parts and kissing her thighs and calves before working my way up on the opposite side. Every time my lips touched flesh, she cooed and I could feel her muscles tremble beneath them. I smiled once I got to her navel again and dipped my tongue inside briefly before pulling out. She giggled and stroked my hair from my face. I could see love in her eyes and wondered what she was thinking. I pulled her down the bed so she was laying flat and positioned myself above her, bearing all my weight on my arms before lying down again. I felt her sigh and smiled. I ran my right hand down her body before getting to her breasts. Her nipples protruded and I took one in my mouth. She cried out in pleasure before bucking into my hips. I gasped and pulled back. She gave me an intense look before spreading her legs. I knew what she wanted me to do, so I complied. I began to kiss my way back down her body before getting to her most intimate place. I spread her lower lips before darting my tongue out. she gasped and I had to hold her hips down as I worked her slowly. I took her clit in my mouth and gently grazed my teeth over it.

She was getting closer to the edge as I began to trail my tongue south again and pushed into her. She cried out louder than last time and gripped my head. She kept chanting my name over and over again. I smiled and hummed, causing vibrations. She squealed and came undone. I lapped up everything and made my way back up her body and kissed her slowly, letting her taste herself. She moaned and deepened the kiss further and smiled.

That night, we both slept peacefully, without the nightmares or the fears of James invading our sanctuary. It was only temporary. I knew our haven would end soon and probably abruptly.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I am merely writing this story, Bellice Fan came up with the brilliant idea. **

**Note: This is rated M. It is because of graphic material.**

**Hope you enjoy the next installment of My Knight and Her Steed. **

**PS…I'm sorry. I have been really sick lately. The whole nine yards! I haven't gotten out of bed to get my computer until today. **

**I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I just want to play with the girls a little bit.**

**Reviews are like little prizes. They make my day.**

A few days after Bella and I made love, it was time for the trial date. They were pushing it through the courts faster than normal and I would have to testify soon. I chose a pretty purple dress and decided to straighten my unruly locks. My hair was actually very curly, but I always straightened it most days. Bella stepped behind me and wrapped her strong arms around my waist.

"Ya got pretty hair when ya don't straighten it sweetie." She skimmed her nose along the column of my neck and gave it a feathery kiss.

"I need to get it cut soon though." Bella nodded and pulled back.

"Ya'll sure ya wanna testify against that creep?" She asked. I nodded confidently. I had to do this for peace of mind. Bella smiled in the vanity mirror.

"You're stunnin'." She breathed. I raised a brow and looked at myself. No makeup, half my hair done all the while sitting in a towel. Bella smiled and headed out of the bathroom and was flitting about, getting her nice wear on. She pulled out some heels, black slacks, and a white button up shirt. I was surprised she even owned something like that. She looked up and pulled her hair into a ponytail. I smiled as I finished the last strand of my curly ass hair and headed into the bedroom to slip into my dress before I put on makeup. Bella turned around to face me, her shirt unbuttoned and a white tank top tucked in underneath showing. I wasn't sure why I thought that to be arousing, but seeing her half way dressed did arouse me to some extent. She was buttoning her cuffs and looked at me before doing a double take.

"What?" I smirked and walked up to her before buttoning up her shirt from the bottom up. It was weird how we do the most mundane things. We both were so domesticated when we are around each other. Bella smiled and leaned down to press her lips gently to my own. They weren't the softest or the most sensual lips, but they were Bella's lips and that was all I ever needed. With renewed vigor, I pressed my lips more urgently against hers and wrapped my arms around her neck while standing on my toes. Bella picked me up by the back of my thighs and pressed me up against the nearest wall. She pulled back panting, eyes swirling with lust.

"Gotta make it last. I won't be able to do that in the court room." I laughed and tugged on her lapel and kissed her again.

Xxx

"With that said Jury, not only do we have photo evidence! We also have DNA and we can scientifically prove it was him. Thank you. Prosecution ends." It has been a rough three days. I was cross examined multiple times along with many scientists and forensics. Bella testified and described what I went through every night. Of course she was asked if she was being biased because of our relationship. She handled that phenomenally.

"I assure ya'll that my private relations with Ms. Brandon does not skew my outlook on the case." She said just a day prior to the prosecution closing its case. She sat behind me in the stands, but let no one bother her with those looks I was receiving as well as her.

"Court adjourned. We will continue tomorrow at ten o'clock am. Have a good night everyone." Bella and I took the limo back to my apartment and immediately took our stuffy clothes off and hopped into bed in our undergarments. Bella spooned me and kissed the back of my neck.

"I love ya Alice. So much. You did a great job up there." Bella murmured against the skin of my shoulder. I shuttered and turned around to face her.

"As I love you Bella. Kiss me." Bella smiled and leaned in to press her lips against mine. I rolled on top of her and laid my head against her collar. She smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Your skin is so soft Alice." She mumbled lightly. I chuckled and rubbed her arms.

"Sh, lets go to sleep sweetheart." Bella yawned like a lion and wrapped her arms around me.

Xxx

On the opposite rooftop, with a pair of binoculars, a woman chuckled darkly.

"Don't you worry James. I'll avenge you." she whispered, pulling the binoculars away from her green eyes.

**Ohz noz! Who is this mysterious woman? Haha we all know who it is! ;) Until next time my dears. Love you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I am merely writing this story, Bellice Fan came up with the brilliant idea. **

**Note: This is rated M. It is because of graphic material.**

**Hope you enjoy the next installment of My Knight and Her Steed. **

**I am trying to make up the long wait and the last crap chap. Hopefully this is better. We are coming to and end with our journey of My Knight and Her Steed. I will grow sad once this ends. There is always potential for a sequel right? :D **

**I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I just want to play with the girls a little bit.**

**Reviews are like little prizes. They make my day.**

Alice was sitting in the prosecution chair, biting her lip and occasionally her polished nails. She was nervous. James was about to be ruled and I know for a fact, he will be guilty. I reached forward and placed my hand on her shoulder. She visibly relaxed and I pulled away before the Judge would have noticed. Alice sighed and hunched forward as James was about to be ruled.

"We the Jury, find the defendant, guilty of all charges." Alice breathed out a relieved sigh and nearly collapsed into her chair. I almost chuckled if the situation wasn't so serious. She turned and gave me a ginger smile. I looked up at the ceiling thankin' those high beings. I met Alice's gaze and wanted nothing more than to kiss her, however it was highly inappropriate for us to do such in a court of law. I stood up after the case was dismissed and waited for Alice. In the mean time, I was ambushed by the fucking paparazzi. I wanted to fuck them up again, but had to keep my cool.

"Isabella, Isabella, will you answer the one question on everyone's notepad?" I rolled my eyes from behind my sunglasses and nodded.

"We all want to know, how did you an Alice become a couple?" CNN asked. I actually had to think about it.

"The short and abridged version? Alice and I were dancin' 'round each other fir a few weeks. I fell for her the second I saw her. It took her a little longer, but we fell for each other. There was no datin' or courtin' each other. We just became. That's all I am answerin'." I tipped my hat and saw Alice approach. I held an arm out for my love and she took it with a wide smile before we began walking toward our limo. I smiled once we were seated and had her sit on my lap.

"You are so relieved aren't you?" I whispered into her hair. Alice nodded languidly and smiled at me.

"I love you. You were with me all the way when most would have fled." I nuzzled her neck and kissed it.

"I will always be with you. Through thick and thin." She smiled and pressed her lips against mine and sighed.

"It's over Bella. It's finally over." I nodded and looked out the window. On this particular day, it was drizzling. It wasn't odd, but I felt that a day like this should have a more sunny outlook. However, the weather was different than what I would have expected. Alice was surely asleep at this point and I smiled down at her petite form. She was so small. Nearly a foot shorter than me, however I was nearly six feet in height. Poor pixie had to stand up on her toes to get up near my mouth to kiss me. She murmured my name and snuggled back into me with a trace of a smile. She was exhausted. It was best to leave her be.

**Sorry for the short Chapter! I am actually having writers block. The next chapter will probably be a filler chapter to get me going again. It won't be smut ;) but it will be fluuuuff :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I am merely writing this story, Bellice Fan came up with the brilliant idea. **

**Note: This is rated M. It is because of graphic material.**

**Hope you enjoy the next installment of My Knight and Her Steed. **

**There will be fluff and angst. I looooove this chapter its like a catalyst for many events that will happen next time on My Knight and Her Steed. **

**I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I just want to play with the girls a little bit.**

**Reviews are like little prizes. They make my day.**

Bella and I were sitting outside the little café by a bookstore. She was drawing something furiously. Not only was she good at doing ranch work and first aid, she was phenomenal at drawing figures. She could draw a man standing in five minutes. She said it was all about the shading. I was reading a book I purchased previously, sitting with my back against the wall and looked up occasionally. Bella looked at me one last time, then at the picture she drew and smiled. She turned the pad around and I nearly dropped my coffee. She drew me reading my book. She got even the minutest details from the freckle on my right eyelid and the book title to the tiniest hair blowing in the gentle breeze we have today. She was brilliant.

"I think I'll frame it. I'll do a self portrait and we can have matchin' pictures on the wall." I looked at her and had a carnal urge to kiss her passionately.

"Bella, I love you. Why don't I draw you? I am not too bad at drawing figures, however, it won't be as detailed as this." Bella agreed and we continued to sip on our coffee. I read my book while she drew people passing along street. I watched her with rapt attention. She had such narrowed focus when she wanted to do something. I watched as her hand flew over the paper, grabbing the smallest of things a normal artist would ignore, such as the small ant walking along the table in front of us. She caught that and used it more as a detail than anything else. I watched as she drew the taxis and the cars parked in front of us and the Hard Rock Café's guitar in the distance. I smiled at her and she finally stopped, satisfied with what she drew.

"If you decided to go back with me, then it'll be a good reminder." She told me with a smile.

xxx

"Jesus Bella! It was seriously just the paparazzi! You don't need to attack them. I mean, honestly Bella! You have done this four times already." I screamed once we were back in our loft. Bella didn't even look ashamed.

"They need ta leave ya'll alone about your love life. I don't want any part of me in the news!"

"Then stop acting like a petulant child and attacking the paparazzi. They are just doing their job!" Bella snarled and looked everywhere but me.

"It's a shit job to cover people like you ." What?

"People like me? What is that suppose to mean?" she immediately had a look of regret.

"Is it because I am famous that bothers you Bella? Or is it because I am a rich snob? Oh better yet, is it because I am too good for you?" Bella looked at me, stoic. I was just so angry the words didn't register until after I said them.

"You're right. You are too good for me. I should just go." Bella grabbed a bag from the wardrobe I had bought for her and started balling up her clothes. It didn't hit me until she started for the door.

"Bella, Bells. Don't just…Bella don't go." I whined. She couldn't go. Not now, not when my nightmares are getting worse. I grabbed her sleeve. She turned to me again, and shook her head before leaving through the door. It clicked shut and then I was aware of how silent everything was. I could hear my own breathing. _Go to her go go go._

My feet on their moved own accord and I started running in the direction of where Bella left. Bella couldn't leave me. She couldn't. I ran as fast as I could down in the Lobby and to the parking lot just as Jaspers truck came flying passed. I ran after it in vain, screaming Bella's name. It started raining and my clothes were soaked. Emmett who had followed me out there picked me up by my waist and carried me back to my room, me kicking and screaming the entire way. I crumpled to the floor and chanted Bella's name. she couldn't leave me.

"Bella's gone. She's gone."

**This chapter was heart wrenching to write. I know I know, I broke my own heart doing this, but like I said, its necessary for what comes next. I'll give you patient readers a preview. **

**Next time on My Knight and Her Steed.**

"_**You are a pathetic human." Another blow to the ribs. "Piece of garbage." Three more kicks and I was coughing up blood. **_

"_**Get up and fight you disgusting heap of flesh." She kicked my face and I felt that crack in my nose. It was broken, I knew it. My consciousness was wavering in and out. I had to fight to stay awake. I knew at that point I had a concussion. I felt intoxicated. **_

"_**GET UP NOW!" She roared. I didn't move one inch.**_

**Want more? **


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I am merely writing this story, Bellice Fan came up with the brilliant idea. **

**Note: This is rated M. It is because of graphic material.**

**Hope you enjoy the next installment of My Knight and Her Steed. **

**AAAAAAANGST AND MURDER. Also strong language. If you can't handle blood and torture, then I will make a line and you can skip right over it. I'll let you know when you can continue reading. Thanks! **

**I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I just want to play with the girls a little bit.**

**Reviews are like little prizes. They make my day.**

I had half a mind to turn around. However, Alice was right, she was too good for me. I don't know what I was thinking. I looked over at my open suitcase. It had a small velvet box. It was slightly aged. Inside it was my mother's wedding band. It was my dad's mother's, and her mother's mother. It has been passed down generations and I wanted Alice to have it, to be my wife. It was a silly notion to even think about it. My eyes went a little misty, but I blinked hard and forced it away. I was almost home.

Xxx

Jasper wasn't anywhere to be seen when I got home. I looked around. When I got to the stables, I saw Jasper laying face down. Along with that, there was blood pooling around him. I could smell the gun powder. Alarm rang in my head and I looked around. Nobody was around, or so I thought. I felt something solid hit the back of my head. My vision went in then out again. Everything was wobbly. I got up and was pushed to the ground. I saw a flash of red before I felt a foot connect to my ribs. I yowled in pain. My back arched. I looked up into her taunting eyes. She had the most sadistic smirk on her face.

"Victoria." I spat. She rolled her eyes.

"Who else bitch?" I spat at her foot and glared. She snarled and grabbed my neck. She pulled me up to my feet and shoved me into crates. Some of them shattered under the shear force she used my body with. She approached me, dagger in hand. My eyes went wide.

**Don't read if you're squeamish.**

Straddling me, she placed the dagger on my throat before gently scraping it down the midline of my body and slicing open my shirt. My black bra was on display. I felt her stare on my breasts. I shoved her off and rolled away, but she grabbed me by my hair and yanked me back. One solid, firm slice down my stomach. A red line started to form. It wasn't deep enough to kill me, but it was enough to leave a scar. Once again, she dragged me up by my throat and shoved me on my hands and knees before kicking me in my gut. I coughed and wheezed.

"You are a pathetic human." Another blow to the ribs. "Piece of garbage." Three more kicks and I was coughing up blood.

"Get up and fight you disgusting heap of flesh." She kicked my face and I felt that crack in my nose. It was broken, I knew it. My consciousness was wavering in and out. I had to fight to stay awake. I knew at that point I had a concussion. I felt intoxicated.

"GET UP NOW!" She roared. I didn't move one inch. I felt her pierce between my ribs and twist the dagger. She kept twisting it until she got a reaction. I howled and stood up to shove her away. I didn't dare remove it.

"Hey Victoria!" I peered around her, panting hard, holding the handle of the dagger. Alice was standing there with my shot gun. She cocked the gun and frowned.

"Don't ever touch my girlfriend." She growled before blasting her brains out. I shielded myself away from it and ripped my shirt off once it was over. There was brain matter on the back of my shirt and I sneered.

Continue reading.

"Gross." I muttered before hunching over. Alice dropped the gun before running over to me.

"Check on Jasper." I breathed out. Alice looked around before spotting Jasper. She fleeted over and checked for a pulse in his wrist.

"It's weak, but there is a pulse Bella. I'll call an ambulance."

It took five minutes. I was put on a gurney in a separate ambulance from Jazz. He was so pale. I felt a hand slip into mine and Alice was there. I smiled at her before pulling my hand away.

"I'm sorry Alice. I-." Alice put a hand up and shook her head. She leaned over to wipe some blood from my lips. My nose twitched from her smell. I groaned and covered my nose.

"Shhh. Don't speak now. They are positive that she broke your nose. I love you Bella. I want you to know that. I fucking love you. You are mine. I am yours. I am not too good for you. If anything you're too good for me. You showed me what it was like to be…_normal. _Carefree. I love it. I love you. Please don't ever doubt that." I smiled, even though it pained me and she kissed my cheek, making sure to avoid my nose.

"I'll ride with her." Alice told the paramedic. He asked he relation to me and I answered before her.

"My fiancé. Please let her on." The man nodded before helping Alice up onto the back. I smiled and took her dainty hand into my bloody one. Immediately, they started working on me.

"What is your name?" I did the initial assessment and did a few motor tests as they began to examine my body. I sighed when Alice leaned over and kissed my cheek again.

"Your fiancé?" she whispered. I had the decency to at least look a little sheepish.

"If you'll have me…" she looked at me, deer caught in headlights look passed over her face.

"Always Bella. Yes. Of course." She said, tears reaching her eyes. I grinned. My life will be amazing. As long as she is with me.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I am merely writing this story, Bellice Fan came up with the brilliant idea. **

**Note: This is rated M. It is because of graphic material.**

**Hope you enjoy the next installment of My Knight and Her Steed. **

**I am sorry, but guys…this is the last chapter. I felt so much connection to this story and loved writing it. It could use some improvement, but its my first longer fanfiction that wasn't absolutely horrid. Haha! There will be an epilogue. If you want, you can request a sequel. I would love to continue this, but its up to you guys! Let me know in your reviews.**

**I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I just want to play with the girls a little bit.**

**Reviews are like little prizes. They make my day.**

Bella was released from the hospital three weeks later. It only took so long because she kept ripping out her stitches since she was being stubborn. It was pissing me off, so I decided to withhold sex for a month. She immediately straightened up after that. Bella was smiling at me from her place on the bed. She just woke up and groaned when she rolled over. I watched her with vast amusement. She was such a complainer sometimes.

"Can I git some breakfast?" I sighed. Bella was used to eating whatever she felt like, however, with the blows to her ribs and the stab wound, they want her on a soft diet. At least, for a month.

"Is applesauce okay Bella?" Bella growled. I knew she was pissed.

"No! Dammit if Victoria didn't do this I could do so much more. I wanna eat what I wanna eat and I wanna do what I want. Not be stuck in this damn bed like some fuckin' cripple." I sighed deeply. The doctor warned me that the steroids would make her hormonal. She then began to sob loudly. The sounds were gut wrenching and pulled at my heart strings. I crawled onto the bed and wrapped my small arms around her. She curled into my body as she sobbed. I was honestly worried when she didn't show emotion for a long time. I was waiting for this almost. She gripped my shirt tightly and let loose a loud cry. I placed my hand on her chin and forced my love to look at me.

"No more tears baby doll. None. Look at me." She kept averting her eyes, but snapped them to me when I requested. "Darling, I love you. Victoria is gone, I am home, nobody will hurt you. We will fight, yes, but to intentionally cause you harm? No, I'd never do that. I want you to rest and get well so you can do what you want. The doctor told me to. Please Bella, rest for me?" Bella looked down. Her brown eyes were blood shot and glossy. She had a red tipped nose and her freckles were gorgeous up close. Even in her distraught state, she was absolutely beautiful.

"You are beautiful. In a month, I will ravish you like a wild animal. Do you understand this?" Bella's cheeks tinged pink. I saw the hint of a faint smile and I grinned.

"Good, Because I will.

Xxx

Bella was up and walking around a week or so later. She still was on a soft diet and couldn't do much on her own. However, she was in for a surprise. Before, the stables weren't done. Yet at least. I dipped into my account and finished the building with Jasper and Jacob. Jasper taught me how to brush the horses properly because they have to be brushed in a particular manner. I just finished brushing Kent's tail when I heard,

"She's coming!" I hid behind bails of hay and Jasper and Jacob hit behind the horse…not obvious enough.

"What the hell? Alice?" I jumped out and shouted 'surprise.' She looked around and smiled. I knew Bella well enough to know that she was pleased with the outcome.

"Bella, we are fiancés now. We share things. So, I helped finish this while you have been in bed. And…Jascob get the hell out here." Jacob and Jasper came out hand in hand. Surprisingly enough, the two had hooked up. Bella smirked and was about to say something witty, but I kissed her softly.

"Bella, my love, happy birthday." Bella grinned and kissed me tenderly.

"Thanks ya'll. Lookie here Alice. I was given this ring by my muther. She wanted me to give it to my love. You're my love. Will you take it as an engagement ring? I know it ain't much. Hell its just a gold band, but…I want you to have it see? I know I am just a commoner to you, but…" Bella rambled. I took the ring and placed it upon my ring finger and smiled.

"Of course I will. You aren't a commoner Bella, you're my knight." Bella smiled and kissed me passionately.

"I love you." I didn't have to say it back because she knows.

She will always be My Knight and Her Steed who swept me off my feet without me knowing.

**I hate to say it guys…but no epilogue, however I am still up for a sequel. I am pleased with how this turned out! I hope you all are. I really want to continue this. However, I won't if you guys say its good as it is. Let me know!**

**SFL**


End file.
